


Hide and Find [Podfic]

by Amemait, the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, GFY, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Re-entry verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka Tano is three years old and she's going to be the greatest Jedi ever, just like Master Plo.</p><p>Story written by Amemait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Find [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hide and Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648684) by [Amemait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait). 



> Set in the universe of [Re-Entry, by Flamethrower](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10129)

Cover art by [Poplitealqueen](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/)

**Length:**

9 minutes, 55 seconds

**Music:**

"First Youth from Cinema Paradiso" by Hollywood Movie Strings, from Viennese Waltz

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 9.7 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20VI/Hide%20and%20Find%20by%20Bakaknight.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (9.8 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033013.zip)  



End file.
